King of the Iron Fist Tournamnt 5
by Mashimaro-Byul-012
Summary: After Heihachi's victory, there was the Age of Darkness. Jin's son rises to usurp the monstrous ruler and reclaim light in the world... but one boy catches his eyes. YAOI!
1. Prologue

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5

****

Ramblings: Tekken 5… I just thought of it while sitting and playing one of the best games over, Tekken 4 (hehehe…) and using the general story line from Heihachi's epilogue… but making some adjustments of course! ^-^ Enjoy~!

////~////~////

****

Prologue

__

The young lad's father had told him the story more than a hundred times, constantly reminding him of the fall of light and rise of darkness. The age of darkness, brought on by the insatiable greed of a cold-hearted man, devoured away hope and light, replacing their presence with an enormous void in every man's heart. But one day, the flame of light will be rekindled. Then the flame will burn forever, burning away the fear and hopelessness, and light the world once more…

The sounds of bare skin striking against a wooden pole echoed through the lonely dojo, the heavy grunts and pants amplified by the silence. A young boy, his appearance accented by the flaming red hair and deep brown eyes, trained endlessly. Adorned in the traditional gi of Tae Kwon Do, showing off marvelous skills in the art of Tae Kwon Do, the young boy proved to be impressive under the hawk eyes of his father. 

The father had once stood in the limelight on the world's stage, declaring victory in all challenges set against him. Now it was his turn to step back into the shadows and prepare his progeny for the world. Pride in his son was the sole reason that kept him pushing his son further and further; he knew the boy could go far. Despite the swelling pride in the youth, the father never let his love for his son manifest itself; pampering and comforting him in distressful times will only provide impediment in the boy's life. 

Clapping his hands, the father ordered the boy to desist the vigorous workout. When the youth had walked over to his father, the father placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. Gripping tightly at the yet frail form, he spoke with a demanding tone. He shook the boy by his shoulders, shouting at the boy for his lack of aptitude in martial arts. The long lashes fell with shame over the deep brown eyes, the strands of red hair waving slightly as the boy promised much improvement in his skills. 

With constant shouts of feigned disappointment, the father sent his son back home. The determination in the boy's eyes did not aid Hwoarang in quelling the rising yearns to wrap his arms around his son. The fiery determination reminded Hwoarang of himself when his mentor Baek Doo San would try to encourage him to sharpen not just his skills, but also his mind. 

……………….

*^^* I hope you liked that… although it was merely a simple prologue… yes… Hwoarang has a son… bits of an impossible imagination come to life… and Jin will have a son too… I know that in Heihachi's epilogue, Heihachi takes Jin's powers… but I decided that a gorgeous guy like Jin shouldn't die… ^^;; please R&R

****


	2. Chapter 1

King of The Iron Fist Tournament 5

****

Rambling: Time for Chapter 1… hehehe… I'm really hoping I can finish this story… because I've never really finished a fic… well enjoy chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Bloody Talon II

__

10 years later… the hero still bides his time in darkness, waiting for the perfect moment to lash out at the darkness…

Hwoarang's son, now 17, crept with stealth down the stairs. The discord between his parents becoming more disturbing, the youth's eyebrows furrowed in worry. They never argued this long before, and the silence of his mother troubled him even more.

"Julia, you know I have to go to this tournament! You know Jin Kazama will be there, and you know that I have to fight him!"

The irate and frustrated voice of his father demanded for an approval from his mother. Moving his lithe form closer to the room they were in, the youth pressed his ear against the wall. Why were they fighting? Why couldn't his mother just let his father go to this… tournament? His father would surely win…

"What about Hwoansang? What will he do if he finds out that his father just got up and left his family to settle some rivalry? What would he think of you? It's time to put it aside, Hwoarang… focus on what is important…"

Full of concern for her husband, Julia desperately tried to prevent her husband from entering the tournament. Fighting had always been a passion for him, a pretext for neglecting his family. At the mention of his son, the Bloody Talon fell silent. A sigh of relief from his mother let Hwoansang know that his father had decided to stay. Heading back up the stairs to his room, Hwoansang's eyes wandered to the frames that held pictures of his father in victorious fights. 

'I want to be just like that…' 

The deep brown eyes wandered over to a picture of a young man, his face hidden by the hood of his jacket. But his face wasn't the only thing that was hidden in this man; there was something else that was hidden. The picture, isolated in a corner, kept drawing him closer. It was the way the man held himself in the picture, powerful but humble. The taut structure of the man's body defined power, but the way he stayed hidden under the hood defined an aura of modesty. While all the other pictures had been adorned with special frames and hung in the light, this certain picture was hung in a dark corner in a cheap frame; it was as if his father despised the man in this picture, but respected him in some degrees as well. 

"Hwoansang!" 

The curt voice forced the boy to withdraw from the picture and face his father. Hwoansang's gaze caught a sheet of paper, clutched tightly within the hand of his father. Hwoarang stared ferociously at the boy, petrifying the boy under his gaze. 

"Go to sleep, right now!" 

Then he thrust the paper at his son, storming past him. Something grappled Hwoansang's mind, holding in his breath and erasing away all physical and mental ease. Turning around, he saw the beautiful eyes of his mother stare into his own. Her long and gentle fingers wrapped themselves around the boy's thin arm, leading him away from the stairs and into the living room.

"Sit down," commanded Julia, in a gentle and almost grave tone. Hwoansang did as he was told, sitting down on a couch. The anger of his father kept its tight hold on the boy's mind, making him stare blankly at the fireplace ahead. Julia sat down next to him, bringing her son's hand to her own. 

"Are you all right?"

Snapping out of the trance, Hwoansang repeatedly apologized for eavesdropping on their conversation. Julia smiled faintly, her smile easing the nauseating contractions her son felt. Hwoansang's brown eyes stared longingly at his mother for answers.

"Why does he hate me so much? What am I supposed to do to earn his love? He's always so angry with me… no matter what I do to please him…"

Julia's free hand traced along the smooth jaw line of her son's face, she didn't know how to answer him. She knew Hwoarang loved his son with all his heart, but for her husband love was a hard thing to acknowledge and show. 

"He does love you… don't worry…but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about… look at the paper you're holding…"

The nimble and long fingers opened up the crumpled flyer, eyes and mind absorbing every detail of the announcement… of The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. King of Iron Fist Tournament? Wasn't his father in the tournament, once or twice? But why was his mother showing him this? It was obviously for his father. Julia's finger guided Hwoansang's eyes to the name at the top of the flyer: Hwoansang. Something struck him in his mind, leaving him to wonder whether he was reading the name right or not. No matter how many times he blinked and rubbed at his eyes, the letters of his name never shifted. If this tournament was for him, then why was his father so intent on entering it himself? 

"Your father didn't want you to enter… he's been in it and he regrets it… he had seen way too much and his heart now yearns only to fight… he didn't want it happening to you…"

"But he met you during the tournament… didn't he? Why would he regret it then?"

"He resents the fact that we had meet in that condition… he had to learn to love through losses… loss of his mentor, loss of the lives of innocent people…"

Is that why love is so hard for him to understand? Was his father afraid that he would lose another important person in his life if he came to love that person? Was the whole tournament the cause of the cold, temperamental nature? 

His mother's words advised him not to enter the tournament, but something in his mind kept screaming at him, to enter… and win. The tournament would help him understand what his father had gone through, and maybe it would help him alleviate the tension in their relationship. It would also help him sculpt his mind and body into those of a man. He would be able to prove himself to the world, as a worth son of the Bloody Talon. 

"I want to enter…"

Julia sighed. The virile blood of a man is something that could not be restrained; it would boil until it came to a point where it had to be spilled. No matter how much she wanted to stop her son, it would be futile. He wanted to enter and he would do it even without her consent. The thoughts of possible loss of her son stung with a bitter taste, bringing crystalline tears to her eyes. 

Hwoansang understood the concern his mother had for him, but his determination to find out exactly how the tournament affected his father and the stakes that were put on this tournament pushed him forward. He would have to leave tomorrow, early, if he didn't want his father stopping him. Pushing himself up, Hwoansang embraced his mother and whispered soothingly, "I'll be fine… I promise I'll come back… as the champion…"

Then he ran up the stairs and into his room, closing the door along with any thoughts of changing his mind. His mind was made up. He will enter and win. With such determination, he began to pack. He placed some clothes and his Tae Kwon Do gi into his backpack. After the quick preparation, he looked at himself in the mirror. The long years of training in the style of Tae Kwon Do and Chinese Martial Arts had sculpted his body marvelously. The remarkable feminine physique still remained along with his long, slender legs, but the toned muscles allowed him to appear a bit masculine. Brushing the strands of his red hair aside, he stared intensely at the smooth curve line of his face. Julia's beauty and grace, along with Hwoarang's good looks, had produced a child with an exquisite beauty. Lying down on his bed, he turned over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Various thoughts crossed his mind. What could be waiting for him? What would happen? Who would he meet? Will he be able to make any friends? Allowing the torrent of thoughts to flood his mind for a while, Hwoansang slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

…………………..

*^^* well~ what do you think? I think it's bad… should I stop? Should I keep going? T-T Errrggghh… I don't know… 

****


	3. Chapter 2

King of The Iron Fist Tournament 5

****

Ramblings: I was thinking about this fic the whole day today… I don't know why… but it's like ON MY FREAKIN' MIND DAMN IT! ^^;;; sorrie.. This is what candy does… oh yeah. This is like 25 years after the Tournament 4… but Heihachi is still there because, if you remember, bonding the devil gene and the ogre gene together will provide him with immortality… and I was thinking that Yoshimitsu would still be alive… 'Cause he's like almost all machine… and he's cool… ^^;

****

Warning: This fic will eventually display Yaoi…which means guy x guy… male x male…. Get the point? Yeahh.. ummm.. so… if u got problems with it… I suggest you go out the way you came in… thank you

////~////~////~////

****

Chapter 2

Purposes

Water cascaded down the smooth curvy body of a young woman, soaking the long blonde hair that fell to the hips. The heat from the hot water misted up the mirrors in the shower room, her reflection shrouded in obscurity. Drying the water off her body with a large white towel and wrapping it around herself, she sauntered over to her dresser. Pulling out thin and silky under garments, she slipped into them. Long, thin legs slipped into the short leather skirt as she pulled it up to her waist. Buttoning up the short silky shirt and leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned, her round breasts remained partially confined. 

'Heihachi Mishima… you will pay for the death of my family… and all those other innocent people…'

Icy cold emerald eyes flashed dangerously, cruel and beautiful. The thin rouge lips formed a smirk. The pale skin, the emerald eyes and the rouge lips would've promised perfection and beauty, but she held an icy aura that contradicted the possible perfection. Tying her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail that reached down to her slender waist, she grabbed her bag from her bed. Glancing once more at the flyer that was tacked to the wall, which announced the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5, she put on her high-heeled boots. Tears threatened to spill as she glanced back and forth at the flyer and the picture that was next to it. Family… friends…she would fight for them. Heihachi Mishima had gone too far, he had just stepped into a game, a dangerous game. The tears fell silently down the pale cheeks. Heihachi would drown in those tears of who have suffered, but were too afraid to step up, and he would regret everything he did. Walking out and closing the door with a small click, she put everything behind in the past; she left behind the tears, weakness, and memories of her friends and family. Only one thing was set in her mind. 

There was no way to stop her… she would strike down her opponents as a hawk would strike down its prey… Alicia Phoenix would be a name that everyone would remember…

////~////~////~////

"Yoshimitsu-sama! Yoshimitsu-sama! You can't leave! Please…!"

A short girl, about 5 feet at the age of 16, with light purple hair and large brown eyes held onto the arm of the cyborg ninja. She was clad in a black gi, adorned with two ring earrings on each ear and arm guard on each arm, and had two rapiers tied to her back. Yoshimitsu looked at the youngest member of the Manji-clan. Her lips quivered at the thoughts of her mentor disappearing off, eyes imploring to the leader of the clan to stay. 

"If you go… then the clan would have no leader to follow… and… and… what if we're attacked?"

She was afraid that Yoshimitsu would never come back. He was like a father to her. He had found her when she was a tiny infant, left in the rubble of her home and her parents dead, and had raised her as a Manji ninja. He had taught her how to fight, he had taught her the concepts of rights and wrong, good and evil, and the purity of the lack of materialistic possessions and greed. 

"Why do you think I taught you to fight? To defend those who cannot defend themselves… you are way too impulsive, Yuki... organize your thoughts before they slip off your tongue…"

"I am not impulsive…then… I WANT TO GO, TOO!"

Brushing aside her argumentative side, she tightened her hold on Yoshimitsu's arm. Yoshimitsu picked up the small girl and placed her on a large rock. His glowing yellow eyes blazed into the brown eyes of Yuki, seeing the concern and fear in her eyes. 

"Why are you afraid? If you are truly good, as you claim to be, then you should have nothing to fear…"

Sitting cross-legged on the rock, Yuki folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at Yoshimitsu. Why couldn't he understand her reason for being afraid? Or was it that she couldn't understand… she couldn't understand his motives for going…

"Why are you going?"

"As long as evil dares to trudge on the path of good, I must fight…"

Yuki fell silent. Evil… Heihachi Mishima… Yoshimitsu was fighting to end the reign of the vile man. He was fighting to restore the light back to the world. He was fighting to end the life of the man who had taken away the lives of her unknown parents. He had been hearing the endless, silent calls of many that were suffering because of the deeds of one single man. The innumerable tears, death of innocence and light… death of her parents because they tried to fight for restoration of light and hope… 

"I want to go with you… it's time I face up to the man that took away my past…" 

"If your heart wills for you to fight… but if you feel it's your duty to fight… then you cannot come…"

What did he mean? Her purpose was to avenge the death of her parents, her reason for fighting. She didn't know whether it was her heart's will, but she had to fight anyway. Nodding, she acknowledged that she wanted to come along. Yoshimitsu turned around and continued on his way, Yuki followed. No matter what they had to face, no matter where they had to go, Heihachi Mishima would fall to the dreary world of Hell, struck down by her. 

////~////~////~////

A spiky, raven-haired boy, displaying a quite familiar look, wandered down the street with his best friend. Brown highlights streaked the dark hair, accenting the boy's good looks. The dark eyebrows accented the deep black eyes that rested underneath the neat array of strands of hair. Strong hand held tightly at the strap of the bag, the name 'Kazama' embroidered on the dark fabric of the bag. The hood of the boy's black jacket bounced in a jolly mood, the same mood the raven-haired boy seemed to be in. 

"You know I'll win this damn tournament, Kouji… have some faith in me!" 

Zeal sounded the voice of the youth as he addressed his companion. Kouji tossed his head back in laughter, his chocolate brown eyes full of excitement.

"Sure, sure… but you have to remember… I'm entering this tournament too. And I'm going to kick your ass!"

Kouji was the same height as his friend, almost 6 feet, their playful glares met and sparked another laughter between the two. The raven-haired boy ruffled Kouji's shorter and spiky, brown hair. 

"Whatever, man… Ryuu Kazama ain't gonna lose to no fool… I am the son of Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu! I cannot lose!"

A playful smack on the head by Kouji pulled Ryuu down from the sky and back to earth. Kouji skipped ahead, turning around to face his friend.

"No… you're not going to lose to a fool… but you'll probably lose to a girl… you always go gawking after every chick you see."

A shade of crimson crept onto Ryuu's face in embarrassment. Pushing aside the playful mood, Kouji wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder and said, "But… I'll be there to slap ya back to reality… 'cause we're friends and that's what friends are for…"

Ryuu smiled in appreciation, exchanging high-five with Kouji, and said, "That's right… we'll be there for each other… no matter what! Nothing will come between us…"

Then the two began to run, racing against each other. They were friends and rivals. This tournament would end their rivalry, but never their friendship…

…………….

^^;; What do you think? I thought this was a real bad chapter… **sigh** I wanna be a good writer… yes… Ryuu looks a lot like his father, but his wild personality is just like his mother's…


	4. Chapter 3

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5

Rambling: So far this fic has only proved to be a failure... I've had some doubts about continuing it... but I can't give up, can I? Giving up should not even cross my mind...I also messed up when I named the previous chapter as "chapter 3" it was supposed to be chapter 2... ^^;; gomen....

Disclaimer: Tekken does not belong to me... I wish it did!! T-T but most of the characters in my fic do belong to me... hehehe... mouhahahahaahhahaha!! *coughcough*

////~////~////~////

Chapter 3

Hwoansang's eyes wandered around the lobby of the room the contestants were directed to. Nervous, his hands tightened their holds on the straps of his backpack. The violet-haired girl was chatting away with the receptionist, and Hwoansang could tell that the receptionist was actually frightened of the girl. Everyone seemed so sure of everything. The blonde girl was filing her nails, emerald eyes wandering around occasionally. He waited, biting his lip, for his name to be called and be given the key to the room he'll be staying in.

"Contestant number 3... Hwoansang!"

His legs moved him quickly to the reception desk, his body soon colliding in with that of another. Crashing to the ground, Hwoansang rubbed the wrist that he had used to support him during the fall. Looking up, Hwoansang's eyes met a pair of fierce, black eyes. A hand reached out, offering him some help. Brushing his hand on the side of his baggy jeans, Hwoansang accepted the extended hand. 

"Thank you..."

Then he walked over to the desk and received his room key. Soon everyone was either given a key to a room or directed to share one with another contestant. Following a loud clearing of a throat, a voice called out for attention from the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen... welcome to the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5. You should all be proud to even be standing in this room... you're all prized fighters, but amongst you lies a champion fighter... that will be determined in the tournament... one of you will win and receive the whole Mishima Zaibatsu as prize..."

Hwoansang looked around. A champion among champions... that title will surely impress his father. He listened carefully to the rules of the tournament and when it will start. Two days from today... at sunrise... He had two days to train and prepare himself for the fight. As soon as the announcement was over, the tension in the air that loomed in the lobby broke away. Contestants began to chat loudly, waiting for the big, festive dinner that was to arrive soon. 

////~////~////~////

Throwing the voluminous luggage onto the small bed, Hwoansang's brown eyes searched the room for any sign of company. The tide of uneasiness soon subsided, leaving Hwoansang alone to his thoughts. Deep pool of black... gentle grasp on his hand... pink hue teased Hwoansang's cheeks as he recalled upon the figure he had ran into. How stupid of him to bump into someone like that... someone like what? Someone... so... wonderful... 

////~////~////~////

Ryuu's POV

I watched the red-haired boy walk up the stairs, watching every movement of his frail form. The pale, creamy skin and slender frame... such delectable features in a boy. The smoothness of his skin running also in his voice... was he trying to seduce me? No... I would be able to know if he was... he wasn't... brown pools of innocence that accented that same innocence written on his face... 

Throw me to the face of the wind so that it will strike me hard and try to bring me back down to earth in its rough gestures, but I was lost in a fantasy. Walking up the stairs, I followed him and watched him enter his room. How was I to approach him? I would look like a fool if I went up to him and told him I was in complete love with him. Was I in a position to call such feeling 'love'? No... it's just lust... temporary... I hoped...My thoughts turned to the unknown boy who had managed to enchant me in mere moments, his sweet aroma tickling my senses awake. 

Rapt in thoughts of you, I don't seem to notice anything as I stand here alone. How you managed to grab my attention like that, I do not know. Maybe it was the innocence in your eyes that lured me to you... the innocence that waited to be taken away. Your sweet voice flowing with small tides in my mind as images of you soaked my awakened senses... do you not realize that you have just woken up the inevitable? The moment where you'll eventually become mine... whether you like it or not... the sweet smell of you mingling with the demon blood that flows within me... I'll strip you of that innocence, to the core where there'll be great feast upon your little cries and tears, and leave you to face the cold truth. Why must you stir up such emotions in me? You don't know how hard it is to suppress these yearnings when I'm in thoughts... thoughts of you... 

We've met in such short moments... but it will take longer than that for you to gain trust in me... then short moments, in those moments your innocence will be stripped away... then it will take maybe an eternity for you to return the equal affection... 

I left Kouji with the other contestants, to find you, and walked up the stairs. At that moment, I least expected to see you through the open door of your room. Your form, bent over the bed as you pulled your belongings out of your backpack, was a quite marvelous sight to my eyes. The contour of your porcelain figure was so smooth, adding more to my desire to push you against the wall and take you right there. The mere sight of you tormented me so, driving me to the brink of insanity. 

I knocked on the door, getting your attention, and saw you stand up and look at me standing in your doorway. Startled you were, but you smiled anyway. You walked over to me and looked at the sheet of paper in my hand, which had the number of my room, and asked if I was your roommate. I didn't know, so I opened up the folded sheet of paper. My mind became contorted in frustration and odd joy as I read the number over and over again. I nodded and you smiled again, my heart skipping another beat. You held out your hand and said, "My name is Hwoansang..."

I took your hand in mine and said, "Ryuu... Ryuu Kazama..." 

You told me that your name means fantasy, and I thought that the name suited you well. You looked at me as if my name rang a bell, and I saw familiarity in your features as well. A figure from the days of my childhood when my father would tell me stories, stories of a great fighter. I've seen pictures of him, but there is something different between him and you. You don't hold yourself the same way he does, and your eyes aren't as cold as his were. 

Normal POV

Ryuu sat on the bed, the springs screeched in annoyance, and asked, "Is this the only bed in the room?"

Hwoansang nodded and said, "But I'll sleep on the floor... you can sleep on the bed..."

Ryuu shook his head and smiled. He didn't want the other sleeping on the floor, such refined individual shouldn't have to sleep on hard floors.

"I'll sleep on the floor... or we can share the same bed, if you don't mind that is..."

Hwoansang shook his head and said that he didn't mind, lovely shade of crimson tinting the creamy skin. The devil in Ryuu smirked, the array of his bangs hiding the expression. 

///~////~////~////

1st day of the Tournament...

Clad in tight leather pants and leather tank-top, Alicia Phoenix walked down the hall to the stadium. The heels of her boots clicked loudly on the marble floors as she stopped in front of the doors that would soon lead her into the ring. Strands of blonde hair fell down the sides of her angular face, rest tied up in a ponytail. The curves of her body accented by the tight outfit, her muscles flexed in yearning for a fight. Entering through the open doors, she stepped into the ring to face her opponent. Pale blue met with emerald as the two fighters looked at each other, eye to eye. The gray-haired man growled and said, "This isn't some beauty pageant, you ought to know..."

Alicia's lips curled up in a cold smirk as she replied, "I was about to say the same to you..."

The amplified voice announced, "Bryan Fury versus Alicia Phoenix!"

"Phoenix..." Bryan smirked. "Let me guess... the great Paul Phoenix's daughter?"

Alicia met the sardonic smirk with her own, "You bet... and you can bet another thing... maybe my father was 'great' but I'm more than that..."

Bryan cracked his knuckles and chuckled as he said, "You certainly are, little girl..."

Alicia stepped back a little, leaving a space between the two, and got into a fighting stance. The fighting stance that once belonged to Paul Phoenix fit her well, the blood of the great fighter running in her veins.

"READY... FIGHT!"

Bryan had intended to end this fight early, so he lunged forward with a powerful punch. Alicia countered with a powerful kick, using the style of Karate, and sent Bryan back. Quickly, Bryan went into the Hands of Doom combo and attacked her with the Flying Knee Kick. Alicia got up, tasting blood on her lips, and went in for the Rapid Fire, watching Bryan double up in pain. However, her satisfaction did not last long, Bryan came forward with the Hammer Driver, pounding her to the ground. The experienced fighter had the upper hand in this fight, but Alicia could not give up. She had to avenge the death of her family and suffering of those whom she loved; she had to win. Stepping back, she quickly pulled off the Thunder Palm Combo and sent Bryan flying back. Panting, she prepared for the infamous Phoenix Smasher as Bryan came running toward her and landed the final blow to Bryan's midsection. Bryan fell back, the burning pain consuming his body, and stayed still on the floor. Alicia let her ponytail loose, smiling triumphantly as she stepped on Bryan's chest with her high heel. One step closer to Heihachi Mishima... her eyes flashed menacingly as she looked down at Bryan and said, "Maybe next time..."

The she walked away, the fiery determination burning stronger and stronger. Bryan got up and smirked. Next time, he'll have total control over her... 

..................

^^;; wow... that was really bad... and my sister is going crazy 'cause I made Bryan lose and she's a Bryan fan... sigh well... please R&R!!


	5. Chapter 4

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5

****

Rambling: Thank you for reading my work ^_^ I really appreciate it… the more readers the more support I get… now… onto Chapter 4… and yes, for all the Jin fans, like myself, Jin is alive and well… WOOHOO! And so is Ling Xiaoyu… ^_~ 

****

Warning: Yaoi… male x male relationship in any degrees… let me put this simply… *smirk* in this fic… there's GUYS having SEX… okay? If you're close-minded or just unable to handle such things… then you have the option of turning back… thank you~

////~////~////~////

****

Chapter 4

Confession

3rd day of the tournament

Ryuu's POV 

Two days I've spent with you, two tormenting and happy days that I spent by your side as we laughed and conversed. Each moment, I feel myself falling deeper into the abysmal pool of your eyes and the desire to take you growing more fervent. It's also quite strange because my feelings for you are in rivalry with those of many others. Eyes that watch your every movement in the same manner as mine do, minds that desires to do the same as mine do… it's come to a point where those observation and desires are intolerable. But I'm hoping, regardless of all oppositions, that it is I whom you'll accept and love. I do the best to quell the desires in my heart, desires to hear you scream, but my mind has already betrayed me long before my body; it yearns to feel your heart beat at the same beautiful rhythm as mine; it yearns to feel us become one. 

It's morning now and I looked over at the clock to see that it's 6:30am. Yesterday was a day full of excitement. Kouji had fought against some American fighter and won. He and I took you to a bar and we bonded immediately. But why can't you see that the bond I yearn to share with you is beyond that? Bond of friendship is as deep as the water of a lake, the bond I want to share with you is deeper and wider than the ocean and stronger than the currents of a river. Last night was quite fun, but my mind contorted with concern when you became inebriated after one drink. You couldn't sit up straight so you kept leaning on my shoulder, nuzzling your soft skin and once again testing my composure. We had brought you back to the hotel, you fell asleep in the cab, and I carried you to bed. 

I stretched, not wanting to wake you up, and turned onto my side to face you. Soft, pink lips left agape… rosy tinge on creamy skin… crimson locks hiding your beautiful face away from my view… your breath awakening the devil in me. 

I rolled off the bed and headed over to the bathroom, cleaning myself up. Today I was set to fight. I didn't really know who my opponent was, but it's not like I really cared. I walked out of the room and closed the door as I stepped out into the hallway. 

Right now the passion burning within me is the hatred for Heihachi Mishima, a man I am ashamed to call a distant family member. My father told me the story of his greed setting foot upon the path of light and hope, tainting the purest hopes of all and leaving the world to live in darkness. I must end this reign of darkness in any way possible… because if I don't, there's a chance harms may cross your path, my love… 

Fixing on the arm-guards that had belonged to my father, I headed to the dojo to train for a while. Within the proximity of the dojo, I stopped as I heard loud cracks and panting from the large room. I stepped onto the ancient wooden floor, my gaze fixing upon the sight of my best friend. 

Normal POV 

Kouji stopped his training to glance over at the cause of interruption, a smirk crossing his face as he saw whom it was. After punching the wooden dummy and cracking it in half, Kouji sauntered over to his friend. Wiping the sweat away with his towel, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to train a little before my fight…"

Kouji quickly put Ryuu in a playful headlock shouting, "Then you'll have to beat me!"

Laughter mingling with the silence, the two youths rolled on the hard wooden floor of the dojo for a while before stopping their antic. The dojo had an archaic ambience to it, the candles draping dreary lights on the wooden walls and the marks on the walls acclaiming the past presence of many great fighters. Ryuu shoved Kouji aside, smiling triumphantly, and sat on the floor. Kouji leaned against the wooden buttress of the room, glancing over at his friend. Wiping off the cascade of sweat, Kouji said, "You better win… if you want to impress him…"

Ryuu's eyes questioned the words of the other, the silence furtively creeping back between them. Kouji grinned.

"Don't think I dunno about your little 'crush' on Hwoansang… it's obvious. Last night, whenever he got close to you, you started blushing and stuttering like a fool."

Heat crept to Ryuu's face, deep crimson shade dominating the normally tan skin, and Ryuu muttered, "I didn't think it was that obvious... don't tell him, though! 'K?"

Kouji grinned mischievously, earning a playful punch on the shoulder from his friend. Shaking his head, he said, "Don't worry… I won't tell him, your secret is safe with me. Besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I went and blabbered out all your secrets?"

With a faint smile through his blush, Ryuu said, "Thanks…"

Then the two stood up and headed out, the gaze of unnoticed pair of yellow eyes following them from the shadows. The owner of the pursuing eyes stepped out of the dark corner and smirked, pointed fangs glistening from the dim light of candles. Three long bronze claws on each hand promised defeat and demise to those who dared to challenge this man.

*~**~*

Hwoansang woke up, feeling the cold wind brush its icy touch on his face, and looked around the room. Where was Ryuu? Sitting up, his gaze wandered around the room, searching for his roommate. Rolling out of the bed, he walked over to the window and closed it, cold still clinging onto him. He failed to notice the two arms snake around his waist, pulling him close against another body. Cold, husky voice whispered in his ear, chills running down his spine.

"No wonder he fancies you so… such delectable appearance…" 

Frightened, Hwoansang quickly turned to meet the gaze of unwavering gaze of another. Brushing his cold hand on the soft face, the stranger felt the smaller boy quiver at his touch. Fear strikes quickly, fear is the sole reason of complete immobility of the mind and body. The yellow eyes glistened imminently as the stranger pulled out a small spherical pill and held it between his lips. Lowering his lips onto the soft ones of Hwoansang's, the unknown individual claimed the innocent lips and pushed the object into the open mouth. Hwoansang fell, limp, into the arms of the stranger, who merged with his shadow and disappeared. 

*~**~*

Time passed slowly, each second dreading to strike the awaited moment. Ryuu's black eyes searched the empty dojo for the presence of his opponent. A letter was written to Ryuu, requesting that they fight in privacy and away from the boisterous audience. But where was he? Ryuu bit his lip in frustration, nervous and excited. 

"You're early… or have I lost in the race of time?"

Turning around to face the owner of the voice, Ryuu smirked and replied, "I'm early, I guess. So, how come we couldn't fight in the regular arena? Wouldn't that have been more convenient?"

The yellow eyes seemed to mock him as they fixed themselves upon Ryuu. The long strands of hair fell over his eyes, casting dark over the brilliant yellow luster of them. 

"No… a quiet fight is more preferable…"

Ryuu caught a glimpse of the fangs, chill running down his spine. Shrugging the uneasiness off, Ryuu looked at the stranger as he approached an unlit candle. The long, dark brown braid followed obediently behind its owner, the tip stopping at the lean waist. Ryuu's body yearned for a fight and this stranger had put it off for quite a while. Ryuu's eyes flickered with impatience and slight amazement as his opponent waved his hand over the candle, lighting it with a small flame.

"I don't think that was really necessary… we could see perfectly clearly…"

The long braid swayed at the shake of the head, the pointed fangs glistening as the lips curled up in a smirk. 

"What you see… is not all that is there to see…"

With a quick movement of the hand, the strange diviner allowed one of the walls of the dojo to revolve. When it had come to a stop, tension gripped tightly at Ryuu's entire body. 

"Hwoansang!"

The chains snaked across and around the pale body, tearing into the boy's thin attire. The shackles that bound the boy's wrists were too tight, cutting into the soft skin to squeeze out droplets of crimson. Heavy breathing tore through the dreary silence that had draped itself over the occupants and the entire dojo. Sweat beaded down the unconscious face, slight shade of ailing crimson tinting the skin.

Ryuu turned his gaze onto his opponent, eminent anger burning within his eyes. Only a smirk crossed the face of the bitter stranger. 

"How could you do this to him? You don't even know him! What did he ever do to you?"

The barrage of questions had no effect on the stranger; he only smirked in response. He walked over to the chained body and ran his fingers through the matted hair, tightly gripping a handful and pulling the head back abruptly. Anger usurped Ryuu's body, hatred and concern tempting every muscle in his body to attack the enemy. The yellow eyes seemed to mock him as the stranger said, "Don't try anything stupid… just listen… I am Shin, one of the loyal minions of Heihachi Mishima. The great one is aware of the threat of your presence and your audacity to challenge him… highly unfavorable in your case. I am to give you a fair chance at life and allow you to choose to leave… if you decide to give up these silly games. If you decide to leave quietly, I will free this boy and let you both go without harm… but if your decision is the contrary, then you must fight me to free him. Take your time and choose carefully…"

"I don't need to take my time," Ryuu spoke quietly, menace in his voice. "Heihachi will learn that I, Ryuu Kazama, never submit to threats… nor do I let anyone threaten any of my friends… especially those whom I love… You both will pay for even laying a finger on Hwoansang… "

Shin's eyes widened slightly, but a cool smirk masked the uneasiness he felt from the youth's fiery determination. 

"Very well… then you will have to defeat me to save the boy…"

With that, the long bronze claws protruded from each hand, and Shin crouched low into a fighting stance. Ryuu took a deep breath and evenly apportioned his weight on each foot, eyes catching a quick glimpse of Hwoansang. Then both fighters lunged forward, bare skin clashing with bronze claws, black burning into yellow as both fighters locked in a brief stalemate and glared into each other's eyes. Ryuu quickly stepped back and kicked Shin at the side of his head, following it with a quick punch combination. Raising his leg high, he had intended on cracking the skull of his opponent, but Shin quickly rolled out of the way and landed a swift kick on Ryuu's side. The resplendent glaze of the bronze claws flashed as each dangerous slash cut into Ryuu's skin. Taking a step back, Shin regarded the condition of his opponent, taking in each cut and gash into his observation. Ryuu had his hand pressed tightly on his chest, suppressing the rush of blood, and was breathing raggedly. He took a shaky step back, straightening his body, and lifted his head. Shin was gone. Distressed, Ryuu looked around and shouted, demanding Shin to reappear and face him like a man. 

"Kazama… it's time I teach you the lesson of why you should never defy the great Heihachi Mishima…"

Ryuu only saw a blinding flash of the bronze claws before feeling each of the million swipes cut into his body. Each slash ripped an agonizing scream from his throat, crimson splashing onto the wooden floor of the dojo. There was no sign of Shin, but the claws slashing away at his body proved to him that Shin was close, very close. Another swipe ripped open a new wound in Ryuu's chest. Ryuu felt his knees shake, unable to support his weight, and pressed a hand against a wall for support. At each breath, his vision became more and more hazy… drops of blood loud and clear in his ears.

__

Give up… his body begged. _Give up and get out of here… you can't win…_

Ryuu turned his head and fixed his eyes on Hwoansang, something pounding within his body, shouting at him for liberation. If he wins… if he wins, he would be able to feel the smaller boy's arms wrap around him and the soft breath on his skin… if only he could win…

/then let me free…let me break out of this confinement… I'll guarantee you victory…/

Ryuu felt his soul tap into something dark and hidden, unleashing a new surge of power through his body. He felt the rush of wind as he felt his soul tap into an ancient and hidden power… the devil. Black markings appeared around his eyes and chest, his hair became rigid and longer, and blades ripped through his skin on each elbow.

/Freedom…let me breathe the air of victory… and demise of others…/

The chains that restrained the power broke from the strains, Ryuu unleashing the enhanced and dark power of the devil. His body doubled over, arms clutching at his upper body in pain. Then with a sickening sound of rearrangement of bones and tearing of the skin, two bloody and dragon-like wings sprouted. Unholy laughter echoed throughout the dojo as he straightened up. Blood-red eyes studied his new body… complete knowledge in fighting running in his new, dirty blood… 

"Let me teach you a lesson, Shin," Ryuu's voice thundered. "That you should NEVER lay your filthy hands on what is mine!"

Shin had been watching the whole dramatic change in his young opponent, the roaring voice pounding fear into him. Forfeit crossed his mind once, never to cross again… he couldn't lose… he had to win… or else…

Shaking off unnecessary thoughts, Shin lunged out of the shadows and at the monstrosity. A strong grip was fixed on his throat, catching him off guard, as he was lifted a few inches off the ground. The snarling, blood-thirsty voice of the Devil mocked him, "You've lost… you should never poke your damn head into something you cannot win…" 

Blinding pain struck every part of Shin's body as he felt himself fly and hit the wall, direct impact inflicted onto his body. With a shaky gasp, Shin fixed his eyes on the crimson ones of the Devil, fear burning into his soul. Clawed hands gripped tightly at Shin's arms, enjoying the feeling of the bones crumbling underneath them, and Devil was more than ready to feel the pathetic fighter die in his grasp when…

"Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Both figures turned to the direction where the voice had come from. Fear flickered in Hwoansang's eyes, tears streaming down the small face. Fear… of what? Warmth glinted to the Devil's eyes, and he let Shin fall to the ground. Walking over to Hwoansang, Devil reached out and held the boy's face in his clawed hands.

/Why did you stop me? I could've killed that bastard! Do not tell me that you're going soft on me!/

//He's afraid… of us… I don't want him to be afraid…//

/So this is the human that you lust after… nice taste…/

//… I love him…//

/'Love' is for fools… if you love, you suffer… you become weaker and weaker…/

Devil's eyes wandered restlessly, observing Hwoansang's delicate features and the tears on his face. A smirk formed on the lips, fangs glistening dangerously. Lowering his head onto Hwoansang's neck, Devil intended to mark the boy as his own. A soft whimper escaped the lips of the smaller boy. 

//Wait! Not now… let him rest… //

Devil growled, frustrated, but lifted his head. Wiping a single tear off the small face, Devil smirked and allowed Ryuu to take over. The wings disappeared, along with the marks and the blades, the warmth returning to the touch, eyes, and the voice of Ryuu. Gripping the chains tightly in his hands, Ryuu broke them into pieces and freed Hwoansang. Picking up the redhead in his arms, Ryuu smiled warmly and said, "Don't worry… I'll take you back to our room…"

Turning to where Shin was, Ryuu spoke in a different tone, "Be glad I didn't rip you from limb to limb."

Soft footsteps accompanied the two boys as Ryuu walked out of the dojo, Hwoansang safe in his arms and everything at peace for the moment… 

*~**~*

**Thoughts: **This is the longest chappie I wrote so far… I think ^-^;; I hope you enjoyed it… please R&R!!

****


	6. chapter 5

****

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5

Rambling: Ne, I've been getting so many good ideas for different fics… but none for this one ^^;; but I will try to write more and more… despite the very little amount of reviews I get… 

****

Warning: 1)Yaoi! I've heard that a lot of authors got banned because of some mentions of Yaoi or something like that.. I dunno.. but if someone has a problem with Yaoi then he/she shouldn't be reading this in first place… I don't know how many times I should emphasize that…  
2) mentions of rape… ^^;;; 

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Chapter 5 Snowy Day 

Dreary music filled the silence of the café, each string of the bass and violin extorting out a terribly depressing tune to fill the empty space and hearts of the cafe.

Hwoansang sat alone, pondering and sipping at the mug of foamy, hot cocoa on the table. Delicate fingers held tightly on the hot surface of the mug, warmth spreading to every part of his body… ephemeral warmth. Ephemeral, but needed… he felt so alone these days… alone and unloved… the conspicuous truth tugging at his heart everyday. He leaned into the warmth of his jacket, wishing for the warmth of another.

In the midst of his muddled thoughts, his mind relapsed to Shin's words…

"No wonder he fancies you so… such delectable appearance…" 

He was the object of the fantasy of an anonymous other… he was the source of the anonymous other's lust… the figurine in his little fantasy… the lurking suspicion of the whole situation left him feeling vulnerable…

The sudden appearance of another at the table snapped him back to reality. Hwoansang looked up to see the smiling chocolate brown eyes, which accompanied Kouji's goofy, and infectious grin. Crown of white snow rested comfortably on Kouji's brown hair. 

"Kouji…! You startled me."

Sitting down, Kouji flashed another grin and a 'V' sign. With a proud smile he said, "That's what I do best."

The redhead laughed at the other's foolishness, the mood lifting up. Kouji smiled, seeing the change of mood in the other. He had seen the desolate look on the other's face and in his eyes, the frown on the redhead's face had worried him. Hwoansang pointed at the snow on Kouji's head and asked, "It's snowing outside?"

"Yeah… it's sn-"

A loud slam of the door and a loud strident shout of a young girl cut off Kouji in the middle of his sentence. Kouji looked up to see a small girl with violet hair and brown eyes. 

"Who here goes by the name Hw- Hwoa… Oh! Whatever his name is!"

Hwoansang's eyes followed Kouji's gaze, noticing the crimson shade tint the girl's face as he stood up. What she wanted from him, he did not know, but she was very audacious about it. 

Yuki felt the heat rush to her face as she looked at her opponent. Her fingers played with the ring earrings on her ears as she stammered in a pathetic manner.

"I-I am your opponent… for tomorrow's match!"

Laughter broke out from the crowd, everyone in the café laughing at the "little girl" and her brazen words. Yuki stomped angrily and reached back for her rapiers. How dare they laugh at her? She would show them what a member of the Manji-clan is capable of. She was about to jump off the stairs and wreak havoc upon the crowd when a stern hand on her shoulder stopped her. Whirling around, Yuki found herself facing the dreaded figure… Yoshimitsu.

"Yoshimitsu-sama! It's not my fault! Th-they were laughing at me!"

She waited for an answer or a scorn at least, staring into the abysmal pool of the ninja's synthetic eyes. Despite his proclivity to remain silent, Yuki witnessed shame and disappointment in his eyes. She walked out of the café, sensing her mentor not far behind. Minutes passed by, the silence between them intensifying. With a sniffle, Yuki grumbled, "It wasn't my fault… if they didn't laugh at me, none of this would've happened!"

Yoshimitsu stopped and watched Yuki turn around as well. Passed years had strengthened his physical and mental insight, allowing him to be a mentor and a counselor for the child. 

"Yuki… the mighty oak tree never bends to the will of the wind, it stands strong… never will it let the wind push it in any direction…"

When one is caught in the perpetual hustle of the society, independence is a difficult concept to grasp: words of others become your words, actions of others become yours. Pushed this and that way, you depend on the direction of others, burying away your own instinct. 

////~////~////~////

Hwoansang sat back down in his seat, looking over at his companion for some sort of an answer. Kouji returned the gaze with a shrug, grinning widely as he said, "You have a little girl to fight tomorrow… you should be careful and not make her cry."

The redhead only shrugged in response to the comment, the dismal guise returning to the serene feature; that only made his companion worry even more. Kouji reached across the small table, without much thought, and touched the younger boy's face, startling the other. 

"Is something wrong?"

A blush crept across Hwoansang's face, his hands going rigid underneath the table. The touch gave all he needed, the warmth and the tiny bit of attention. Strands of flame danced as he shook his head.

"No…"

The heat in Hwoansang's face tickled the fingertips of Kouji, making him smile at the rather adolescent display. The skin felt so soft and pleasant to the touch. At least he knew one thing his friend liked about this red-haired boy. Drawing his hand back, Kouji perceived the disappointed reaction of the other youth. 

"You talk with Ryuu lately?"

Silence.

"No? Not even after that whole incident with the clawed maniac?"

"After the fight, he took me back to our room… but I was too scared to even look at him… you don't know how I felt when I saw him change and… try to kill that guy… I avoided him, pretending to be asleep… I'm grateful that he saved me… but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him…"

"You're afraid…?"

Silence. It only confirms the belief of the questioner, never mind whether it is true or not. Kouji's eyes searched the other boy for an answer, the slight tremble and pallid skin affirming what he was searching for.

"Look… you don't have to be afraid of him… I know, for sure, he would do nothing to hurt you…"

"How can you be so sure? Nothing held him back from hurting that guy… how do I differ?"

There are times when such easy questions should not be answered; one must use his will and capability of apprehension to analyze the situation and the appropriate answer. Kouji bit his lower lip and said, "I just know… he would never do anything to hurt you…"

With that, he stood up and left the café, leaving Hwoansang to contemplate deeper into the matter than it was necessary. For him, the apparent significance of the other's words were hidden and buried deeply. His mind swam out to the deep sea in search for an answer when a husky and beguiling voice called him back.

"Why is a lovely person, such as yourself, spending an evening alone?"

Hwoansang looked up, finding himself in a pool of gray eyes, and blushed. The charming visitor smiled, brushing aside the long strands of his blond hair, and sat down. He observed the young boy's features, taking in the flaming red hair and the blushing face. 

"And what is your name, beautiful one?"

The man chuckled, watching the crimson deepen in shade on the boy's face. The boy was way too easy to please, making him also easy to manipulate. He would twist every bit of the boy's vulnerability into his own benefits. 

"Hwoansang… you?"

He knew he shouldn't be talking to strangers, but the man seemed so kind and charming, making it irresistible to continue the conversation. 

"Adam… Adam Reiley at your service… it's a pleasure to be indulging in the presence of such lovely person…"

There are many faces lying under the smile of a man, you never know the true face of a stranger. The smile and the exterior are all you see. Hwoansang smiled, looking at his company for the first time. Adam was wearing a silky gray shirt, few buttons on the top left open, and a pair of tight leather pants. Not too thin, but not too muscular. Jewelry danced, glinting in the light, as he moved closer to Hwoansang. Diamond earring on one ear, gold necklace and rings, the redhead felt subservient in the presence of the blond; he himself was wearing only a pair of baggy jeans and a black jacket. 

Adam quickly fixed his hair in a loose ponytail, resting his chin on one hand. With a quick flash of smile, the blond asked, "Why don't you tell me more about yourself, Hwoansang?"

"Well… there isn't much to know… I'm 17 and… I've come here to participate in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament…"

Playing with the ring on his finger, Adam smirked underneath the array of his bangs. The boy would become a familiar face, who would've known they would be seeing each other again sooner or later? 

"Any girlfriend?"

A quick shake of the head placed another smirk on the blonde's lips. 

"Too shy… or just not interested in girls?"

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Hwoansang searched himself for an answer. Why was it that he never showed much interest in girls? Did he like guys? His face took on the red shade once more. There was a girl he had "the hots" for… 

He had thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Naïve he was, falling head over heels for the most popular girl in school while he was just… nobody. She had the brightest smile, blue gems that fit the tan visage so well, and her light brown hair was long and wavy. He loved hearing her voice, even if it was just a simple 'hello' as they met in the halls. He loved the style of her steps, the sway of her hips and the graceful strides of the long legs. One day, he had bought a bouquet of red roses and walked up to her to ask her out. She had said yes. But not even after a week of dating, he had found her kissing another guy. His felt his heart shatter into millions, her bitter words of repulsion sinking in so deep. 

Adam watched the small tears slip down the younger boy's face, the shoulders trembling ever so slightly. He would take advantage of the boy's condition, applying it to his own purposes and pleasure. Standing up, Adam walked over to the redhead and slipped his arms around the younger one's shoulders. His blond hair brushed against Hwoansang's cheek, allowing the tears to stop and the boy to look up.

"Don't cry… you look much better when you smile…" 

Placing a gentle hand on the tear-stained cheek, Adam brushed his lip on those of his younger companion. Long lashes fell with a flutter over the brown eyes as Hwoansang melted into the kiss. As each moment passed the kiss became more fervent and demanding, eliciting a small moan from the younger one.

Breaking the kiss, Adam asked, "Why don't we leave this dreary place? I'll take you somewhere more lively."

With a nod and a flushed face, Hwoansang followed the other out the door and stepped out onto the snow-covered pavement. It wasn't very cold; at least it wasn't with Adam's long heavy coat sheltering them both. Together they walked down the street, passing by a pauper and a man selling small gadgets on the sidewalk, and stopped when they arrived at the door of a bar. Uneasiness knotted itself in the redhead once more, making him step back. 

"I-I don't think I should be here… I'm not supposed to drink…"

"Don't be so foolish. Get in."

The sudden change in the voice and the harsh slap across the face startled Hwoansang, giving Adam the chance to push him inside. With an unholy chuckle, Adam stepped inside and closed the door. Hanging his coat over a chair, Adam returned his full attention to the shocked boy. 

Hwoansang stepped back, tripping on a chair's leg, and fell to the hard floor. Above his head, he could hear the sinister laughter of men. They craved for innocent body and mind; they were driven to the state of being rabid. A hairy hand reached out and picked up the small boy, throwing him into the wall. Cruel laughter broke out once more when they heard the boy gasp and whimper. A hand grabbed a handful of the soft red hair, while lips attacked the delicate skin of the neck. Adam watched with a cruel smirk on his face, the struggle of the victim amusing him. Slipping off his shirt, Adam advanced to the distraught boy, stepping onto Hwoansang's discarded clothing. The hands backed off, followed by snarling of the ravenous men, but Adam silenced them with a cold glare. The arms that were pinned over Hwoansang's head fell limply to his sides, the neck covered with marks from the rough lips. The boy tried to get up, one hand placed against the wall for support, when the long whip lashed out at him with a loud crack. Gray eyes flashed mercilessly, thin wrists being shackled to the wall. 

Outside, the cries and pleas unheard, snow fell to the world that was oblivious to the tears and pains.

A horribly written chapter ^^; please R&R! Flames are tolerated… but I prefer helpful and encouraging comments, you know what I'm sayin'? 

-Mashimaro-Byul-012


	7. chapter 6

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5

  


Comments: Been a while since I worked on this but here it is now! ^_^ (for those of you who enjoy reading it ^^;;) 

  


Disclaimer: it is every fangirl's dream to own bunch of bishounens… isn't it? XD Well… Tekken doesn't belong to me… but some of the characters in this fic do!

1) Hwoansang 2) Ryuu 3) Kouji 4) Yuki 5) Alicia Phoenix 6) Shin 7) AND… Adam Reiley, of course .;; evil bastard

________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6: Authority

  


Hysterics tore through Ryuu's mind as he ran down the street, slipping once or twice in the snow. But every time he fell, he got up with even faster and continued to run. The third time he fell he couldn't get up. The fists pounded into the snow, each snarl or cry of despair racking the body.

Grabbing a fistful of snow, Ryuu noticed the stinging pain of his palm and opened up his clenched fist. Scratches from the ground as he had fallen, blood from those scratches began to seep through. A shaky breath escaped the cold lips as Ryuu pushed himself up and began to walk not run, but walk down the cold and lonely street once more.

Dark veil had been draped over the sleepless sky, the stars now watching him carefully as snow fell on his shoulders. Only those ever so unfortunate were out with the stars, the man selling gadgets and the pauper on the street. Wind whistled through the branches of the trees, the bared and cold limbs reaching out to grab the blanket of the night.

The gadget-man stepped in front of Ryuu, bundled in thick tattered jackets and shirts. Without a word he pushed the handful of watches and pocket-knives to Ryuu's face, sighing heavily as Ryuu pushed the hand away and asked, "I'm sorry but I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a thin, red-haired boy? He's a little shorter than I am and his hair comes a little above his shoulders."

  


The man paused to think, trying to remember a boy of such feminine descriptions. Again silently, he pointed in the direction of a bar that was still filled with inebriated and rabid men. He smiled as Ryuu bowed and thanked him and went back to his seat on the thin blanket that was spread out on the cold concrete. 

  


Pushing the door open with a slam, Ryuu looked around with disgust. The stench of alcohol was so thick and intoxicating, the coarse odor of the men only being a supplementary. Covering his nose and mouth with his hand, Ryuu pushed through the crowd and toward the bartender.

  


"Excuse me," Ryuu leaned over the counter, trying to get the bartender's attention over the loud music. The bartender blinked in surprise as he saw another young face in the crowd. Ryuu smiled politely and asked, "Have you seen a red-haired boy come in here? He's slim, kind of womanish looking…"

  


"Oh," the man's voice suddenly dropped to a pitying tone, the eyes averting Ryuu's questioning ones as he headed to the door in the back. "Follow me."

  


Doing as he was told, Ryuu found himself in a small room with a stench that was unidentifiable. There was a small table by the cracked window, one half of the black curtain draped over it rather exhausted. The floor creaked at each step, the dripping of the water from the bathroom only stressing the absence of motion in the room. On the cold and lonely bed, a small figure rested under the thin and tattered sheets. One bared arm hung over the edge of the bed, the face buried in the crook of the other arm. The sheets only covered from waist and down, the exposed back displaying the marred skin. 

  


A step closer.

  


The unclad youth let out a stifled sob, only whimpering softly as the slight movement only caused pain. The truth caused the agony of his morale, the cold touch and voice shredding his worth into bits.

  


"Hwoansang..." Ryuu's voice was low, but audible enough for the called boy to stir and face his company. The redhead's lips moved, but no sound came out, and the eyes filled up with tears of shame and pain. Ryuu kneeled by the bed, placing his hand carefully on the delicate face, but quickly withdrew as he realized that his hands were callous from the scratches. Nonetheless, Hwoansang reached for Ryuu's hand with his own. 

  


As moments passed, the caressing of the soft skin grew more and more affectionate as Ryuu moved his hand to wipe away the falling tears. It moved to brush away the strands of hair out of the saddened eyes. Hwoansang could feel the shallow marring of the skin, but he longed for that touch; he longed for Ryuu's touch. 

  


"How did you know I was here?" the redhead's lips moved slightly to form the question, the eyes keeping their intent gaze on Ryuu. Brushing his thumbs on Hwoansang's lip, Ryuu quietly said, "I was looking for you 'cause you didn' t come to our room… and I asked Kouji if he saw you. He said that he saw you at this cafÉ but when I went there it was closed. So I looked around and finally met this man who told me where you were.""

  


Suppressing the urge to cry in his throat, Ryuu went on, "You don't know how worried I was. You could've been anywhere... it was snowing...and cold." 

  


Hwoansang lowered his gaze, he never wanted to worry the other like that. He wanted to apologize and ask Ryuu to hold him, but what if Ryuu didn't feel that way for him? The momentary silence was broken by Ryuu as he said, "Let's get you back to the hotel…"

  


Getting back to his feet, Ryuu searched the room for Hwoansang's clothes, sighing as he saw how the T-shirt and jeans had been carelessly thrown aside; the black jacket almost in shreds from the cruel lashes of the whip. 

  


While Ryuu gathered the clothes, Hwoansang sat up and pulled the bed sheet closer for warmth. Lowering his head, he watched as the raven-haired boy returned to the bedside again, much to Hwoansang's relief. Handing the clothes to the redhead, Ryuu said, "I'll wait outside the door. Come out when you finish."

  


Hwoansang watched Ryuu leave the room. He opened his mouth once to call him back, but the door closed shut even before he could say a word. The fabric of his shirt clung to the marred skin, and the eyes squeezed tightly as he pried it off. It burned when the shirt touched the open gashes, the pain seizing him without mercy. 

  


Ryuu waited outside, watching as different men passed by him. He couldn't help but hate this place, and the hatred burned even stronger when a blond man looked over at Ryuu. There was a taunting glint in those unknown eyes, arrogance sitting so smugly on his shoulder. The men around the stranger snickered, looking over at the door of the room Hwoansang was in, and Ryuu gave a warning glare. 

  


Adam gulped down his beer and looked over at Ryuu, his eyes reflecting the glare. He stood up and pushed his seat in. With slow strides he approached the raven-haired boy and said, "Aren't you a little too young to be here?"

  


"I'm waiting for my friend." The answer was bitter and curt, and Ryuu broadened his shoulders as if he dared to challenge Adam. The blond chuckled; he chose to ignore the impudent demeanor.

  


"You seem like a nice young man, why don't I buy you a drink?"

  


"I don't accept things from a drunk bastard." 

  


Adam's hand lashed out to strike Ryuu but the other youth was faster, Adam's eyes narrowed as his hand became helpless in Ryuu's grip. There was a bone crunching sound before Adam dropped to his knees cradling his wrist. Ryuu looked up at the sound of moving chairs, flashing a confident smirk. 

  


He kicked aside two men who charged at him, knocking them into a group of spectators, and lashed out at another man with tightly clenched fist. Keeping his stand before the closed door, he landed a roundhouse to the last of his opponents. Picking up a ratty looking man, he threw him onto a table; the table broke in half at the impact, and the women ran out shrieking. His fists pounded into the beaten men until they were stained with blood, black marks darkening his face. 

  


He was about to drive a fist right through someone's heart when he heard Hwoansang say his name. The black marks faded away into the skin, the tense fist relaxing, and Ryuu turned around. He stepped toward the redhead, but a strong leg lashed out and Ryuu was knocked back. 

  


Adam was still holding his sore wrist, his blonde hair now a rumpled mess. Anger darkened the flawless face and his chest drew in deep shaky breaths. Ryuu got back to his feet, his way to Hwoansang now blocked by Adam. Their hatred for each other burned strongly, the two glaring into the depth beyond each other's eyes.

  


"Get away from him," Ryuu commanded, something intangible tickling his fists. He flinched inwardly at the sudden surge of energy, his blood boiling excitedly. When Adam was unresponsive, red and white bolts exploded around Ryuu's fists. The ground below the three started cracking in continuous streams, the shattered wooden pieces rising up to the inexplicable power. All around them glass started shattering and the bottles of alcohol on the shelves exploded all at once.

  


A blinding flash engulfed everyone within the perimeter, distant screams dying off with the threadbare consciousness Ryuu could manage. 

  


When Ryuu opened his eyes again, he was struck by a strong wind. Everyone lay with their face in the ground, unconscious, and there was no sign of civilization all around them. The buildings had disappeared, bare limbs of the trees finally able to extend themselves. 

  


Stepping over several figures, Ryuu reached his prize. The stars touched Hwoansang's face with delicacy, each graze enlightening the porcelain doll. Ryuu bent down to pull the redhead into his arms, fixing a secure arm around the waist. 

  


Ever so lightly, he kissed away the thickening fear and discomfort, taking a hold of the effeminate hand. The blowing wind stirred the pained frown on Hwoansang's lips into a restful countenance. Without Ryuu noticing, the smaller hand squeezed back briefly before loosening its hold. 

  


____________________________________________________________________________

  


End of Chapter 6. Sorry it took so long. (I doubt anyone would read this now P)

  


After writing this, I don't think I would ever want to mess with the Kazamas or the Mishimas... w/e. I would rather curl up, next to a fireplace, with Hwoansang. But nooo... he would rather do that with Ryuu! Traitors! *silence* Lemme go find Kouji~!

  


Any complaints? Compliments? Suggestions? Please R&R~ I'm open to any comment... 

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5

  


//...// Ryuu to Devil

/.../ Devil to Ryuu

  


Chapter 7

  


The solitary figure walked down the dark and damp corridor with an aura that could not be discerned. Adorned in Chinese garments, his steps were heavy and set as to where he was going. The torches on the wall set an even more formidable influence on this character. His ice blue eyes were set in equal shade to his short hair. The sash on his blue robe flickered even without a single gesture of wind, the powerful strides pulling him to an isolated cell. 

  


"Move aside," his hard voice commanded the guarding soldiers of the legion known as Tekken Force. With a quick clap of their feet, the soldiers moved to let the man walk past. The doors slid open for his entrance. They closed at a single gesture of his hand. Two yellow lights flickered weakly, fading into the thicker black at each breath a certain man took. The catlike grace of his was gone, replaced by the painful heaviness thrown at his body. His claws, covered in blood, shrank back into his skin. When his eyes opened again, they were brown and embellished by long lashes. The long strands were torn out of the neat arrangement, the silk cloth thrown carelessly.

  


"Shin, it's me..."

  


"Ren...," the addressed coughed, blood spurting from his mouth and onto the dirty stone floor. His voice was soft and quiet with a bit of effeminate touch, and his fangs had become smaller. His fingers clawed vainly at the chain around his neck, whimpers growing louder at each try. He rolled over onto his stomach and strangled a pain-filled cry with frantic gestures. 

  


He only calmed down when a sorrowed voice said, "Let me do it."

  


Ren removed the chain from Shin's neck and lovingly touched the marred skin underneath. Once he held the chain he realized how heavy it was, he ignored the stridently loud clang of metal when he threw it aside. Ren shifted Shin's body to take a closer look when the young man pushed him back.

  


"I'm just going to take you out of here. Relax," he commanded with a rather shaky voice. His hands were covered in blood, the red substance still dripping down his arms. He could hear Shin crawl away into a corner, "Get back here."

  


"I-I can't g-go... unless... he says I can..."

  


"I say you can, so come on," Ren said with a hint of despair in his voice. He could feel the thick and wet trail of blood under his feet as he walked over to where Shin was. He stopped when he heard Shin's claws rip out of the flesh.

  


"Why do you care?! Leave me alone!" His voice broke in mid-sentence, making him take a quick breath for composure. His head hurt too much, there was a brutal pounding right at the base of his head. He fell against the cold stone wall for comfort, digging his claws into the cracks. Normally any man would've frozen at the sight of Shin's brown eyes sudden glowing bright yellow - Ren knew better than to fear this man. He took a step closer and said, "You're too weak to put up a fight. I suggest you quiet down."

  


"I'll rip you apart..."

  


"You don't stand a chance," Ren said as he moved with ease, away from Shin's darting claws. The quick rush of air flicked against his cheek, making Ren smirk with superiority. His strong hand quickly grabbed Shin's wrist, the other hand pushing him against the cell's wall. He felt quite guilty about keeping Shin in this painful position. His face so close to the crook of Shin's neck, Ren could feel the smallest tremor of the tender skin. Running his fingers through the still silky strands, Ren whispered, "Just let me get you out of here."

  


The claws disappeared once again, and the burning rage radiating heatedly from Shin's body subsided. Easily Ren picked up the lithe fighter and stepped out, when he was stopped by the guards ahead. One gave a respectful salute to Ren before saying, "By the command of Lord Heihachi, I am not permitted to allow Master Shin leave his cell until further notice."

  


"You are not permitted, but I am," Ren answered as he carried Shin away, ignoring the calls and pleas for his return. His return to his chamber was long and draped with dread and anticipation, he felt as if someone was watching them. Quickening his steps out of his usual proud strides, he returned to his chamber, sliding the door closed, and placed Shin on his large bed. 

  


Ren knew he was no match against his master, and he knew Heihachi would find out about his escapade soon enough; yet, he had to remove Shin out of his cell no matter what. He traced down the small face with his fingers, brushing a thumb over the lips. Who would dare mar such perfection, drain such slender neck of moisture, and draw lashes on the slender legs? 

  


Reaching under his bed, Ren removed a small black box and immediately began to remove the contents he needed to treat Shin. He had the right herbs and ointments, enough bandages to stop the bleeding, but he needed to clean the gashes first. Stepping out into the long, wooden hallway, he called for a servant girl to bring him a basin of lukewarm water and cleansing cloth. Her steps were quick and obedient as she retrieved those items for him. Ren dismissed the girl with a simple flick of his hand and returned to nurse the other fighter.

  


Shin's eyes widened in fright when Ren's hands reached for the scraps of clothes he had left on his body, he shifted away, sitting up in the large empty bed. He gave a sharp reproach, "What do you think you're doing? Is... is this what you brought me here for?"

  


"You should be grateful. I've risked everything to bring you here."

  


"But why? You know the master will punish you, yet you still bring me here. I want to know why you would do it, what do I owe you for this?" 

  


"Don't question such things," Ren's short reply made the other feel even more uneasy, but he relaxed as the hands did nothing further than remove his clothes and cleanse him. Despite the hisses and gasps of pain, Ren was able to clean the wounds and dress them appropriately. He even helped Shin slip into a more comfortable white robe. After tying the golden sash around Shin's waist, Ren whispered, "Rest for now."

  


He exited the room once the long lashes fell over the brown eyes, long strands of hair spread out in a surreal manner, as Shin closed his eyes for a peaceful sleep.

  


////~////~////~////

  


Hwoansang stood in his room in beige, sleeveless turtleneck and loose white jeans, staring into the full-length mirror before him. The stainless reflection disgusted him, he knew, inside, he was filthy and seething with corruption. Inside the mirror, he stared back as if nothing had happened. The reflection knew nothing of the waste that clung and soiled him, it was a mere reflection and it knew nothing of the creepy feeling that crawled underneath his skin. With all his strength, Hwoansang pushed the mirror out of balance, watching it teeter until it fell to the floor. Ryuu rushed out of his shower upon hearing the shatter, with a hasty towel around his waist.

  


"Hwoansang, what's wrong? Are you okay? You didn't get cut, did you?" 

  


Ryuu could only squirm in torture of the silence as Hwoansang stood there, staring at his hands. It was long before the dark eyes, glistened with tears, turned to look at Ryuu. With another bold look into his shattered reflection, Hwoansang managed to mutter, "I... I can't fight... look at me! I'm a mess...!"

  


"You're not! You'll be fine... you'll be perfectly fine!" Ryuu shouted as he lunged forward to clutch Hwoansang to his chest, breathing unevenly as the slight figure heaved with sobs. Against his own chest, he could hear the muffled words "can't..." and "too weak..."

  


Ryuu's fist tightened over the soft tuft of red hair as he pushed the smaller closer to his chest, his lips whispering, "You're not too weak... you'll win... I'll be there watching you..."

  


"I don't know..."

  


All too suddenly, Ryuu's grip tightened over Hwoansang's hair as a distorted voice hissed, "Weakling!" 

  


Hwoansang fell through a table with a loud crash, his cry of pain angering the Devil even more. The shadow over his own form frightened him, images from the night - with Adam Reiley- began to return; Hwoansang scooted away from the fiend as far as he can, his back hitting the wall numerous times. He could hear the shift of wood as the Devil bent down to one knee, his cold hand on Hwoansang's face. The sinister creature took several sniffs before saying, "You've been tainted..."

  


The smell of other men enraged him, the fact that it was unidentifiable was worse. In one touch and smell, he could sense the boy's soul twist and squirm in its own frustration. He could feel the pain Hwoansang had felt in the night his innocence had been ripped away. The Devil pulled Hwoansang close - almost eye to eye- and demanded, "Who did it? Who dared to touch you?!"

  


"I don't know...! Get away from me!" Hwoansang shouted as loud as he could, ripping away from the creature before bolting out of the room. Crimson eyes only watched quietly, rising slowly and opening his hand to reveal strands of fine, red hair. 

  


//You care about him...//

  


/Nonsense...! I'm just preventing others from touching what belongs to me/

  


//... your eyes are wet...//

////~////~////~////

The fear chased Hwoansang all the way down to the arena. It made him nauseous to think about the many faces he thought he had once known. Ryuu kept shifting back and forth from the Devil, Adam Reiley had proven to be quite different from his first impression, and... he didn't know who he was anymore. Until now, he thought his purpose was to please his father and win the tournament, but when situation called in Ryuu and the others, everything became more complex. He felt suffocated by the pressure placed on his shoulders and chest.

  


Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

  


Hwoansant turned around as the footsteps stopped behind him, meeting a pair of darkened emerald eyes, a pair of gloved hands holding a dagger up high.

Comments: Sorry that took SOOO SOOO long! 

New characters coming up~ I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 

Poll: Who's your favorite character so far?

a) Ren

b) Shin

c) Heihachi

d) Ryuu Kazama

e) Hwoansang

f) Adam Reiley

g) Alicia Phoenix

h) Yuki

i) Yoshimitsu

j) Kouji


	9. Chapter 8

King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 

**Chapter 8**

Hwoansang rolled away just in time as the dagger flew toward his head, knocking his assailant down with one kick.  As soon as he was knocked down, the enemy flipped himself back up and lunged toward where the redhead stood.  A sharp cry was ripped from his throats as a strong fist was buried into his stomach.  The dagger hit a distant corner, leaving its owner defenseless.

Kouji drew his fist back, keeping it poised for attack, and demanded, "You have three seconds to tell me who you are and what you were trying to do."

The emerald eyes suddenly glistened upon seeing the figure before them, tears overflowing the attractive eyes.  The black-clad boy ran into Kouji, sobbing into his shirt as he clutched at it desperately while shouting, "Onii-san! Why'd you leave?! Why?!"

Kouji stood still, stunned, while all he could do was place a comforting hand on the boy's back.  He could feel the small cheek nuzzling into his shirt, already wet from so much tears.  Kouji regretted having punched the boy so hard, now realizing exactly how small he was.  The smaller youth's crown of pale blonde hair didn't even reach Kouji's shoulders.  The small hands that had held the dagger before felt soft in Kouji's hand as he gently pushed the younger boy back.

The blonde boy took a shy step back, fully aware of his mistake, and muttered, "I'm sorry… I-I thought you were my brother…you look so much like him…"

"Daijoubu," Kouji added with a slight smile, "Where'd your brother go anyway?"

"My brother… my brother was killed by Heihachi's minions.  They raided our home, kidnapped my mother… and…killed my brother!"

"If your intention is to seek revenge on Heihachi… why did you attempt to kill me?" Hwoansang asked the smaller youth, watching as the crown of blonde ducked away from his friendly touch.  

"A careless mistake, the boy's an amateur," a low voice snickered as a tall slender figure followed it into the room.  Three slim daggers rested between three fingers, nails painted crimson red.  Long, pale arm stretched out as she swiftly threw the daggers into the wall, all three targeted close to the blonde: one next to his neck, one above his head, one pinning the tail of his black shirt down.  Straight, yet fashioned, red hair stretched to her pale shoulders, hazel eyes with deadly gleam.  Her black dress hugged her tightly as she walked towards the blonde boy, her elegantly stepping feet connected to long pale legs; a single bracelet on her wrist made her shine brilliantly.  Narrowing her eyes into a dangerous smile, she said in a smooth accent, "Hello, cousin, we finally meet."

  


"Cousin?!" everyone echoed the word.  The newcomer smiled before continuing in her authoritative tone, "I am Eliza, daughter of Anna Williams, and the wretched soul here is Lin Chaolan; he is the youngest son of Lee Chaolan and Nina Williams."

Eliza pursed her lips thoughtfully before turning to face Lin and delivering a sharp slap to the boy's cheek.  Her eyes bore down into his own emerald ones, staring at him disdainfully and mocking him for his inferiority in age, height, and skill.  In a flash she held three more daggers between her fingers, ready to throw them again in perfect aim.  

"This is for bringing disgrace to our family-"

Kouji held her wrist tight just as she was about to release the daggers, throwing it back hard enough to make her stumble.  Standing a few inches over her, he warned, "Until we figure out what is going on here, no one will try anything."

He couldn't even get a wisp of breath afterwards as Eliza gracefully flipped him over her shoulders before stepping on his chest with her high-heeled shoe.  She laughed derisively as she crushed her heel into his chest, her nails digging into his wrist.  Tossing her head up, she added, "Come, Lin.  Aren't you going to save your '_brother_'?  Or do you want him to die as well?"

"I suggest you release my friend, lady, or I'll double the pain and return it to you," a stone cold voice warned lowly as Ryuu stepped into the arena.  His long black bangs waved over his firmly set eyes as he stepped closer and closer to Eliza.  His fingers flexed slowly, giving out sounds of cracking bones.  Eliza stepped back carefully, eyeing the teen with nervous eyes.  Crossing her arms, she simply stated, "I don't have time to waste with you fools.  I'll deal with you in official tournament fights."

As soon as she left, Ryuu immediately shifted his gaze to Hwoansang, eyes glowing furious red as Ryuu recollected how Hwoansang had run away from him.  His rage grew as he remembered how Hwoansang hadn't even given him a chance to explain his abrupt transformation.  Aware of the building rage in his friend, the redhead backed away quickly.  Ryuu was even quicker as he grabbed Hwoansang by his wrist and slammed him against the wall.  Kouji was immediately on his feet, trying to pry Ryuu off of the smaller teen, but was knocked back just as fast by Ryuu's demon strength.  Lin quickly grabbed his dagger and was about to stab Ryuu right in the back of his neck, when a pair of mechanical stars flew into Ryuu's shoulders and released a strong surge of electricity.  

The devil let out a distorted cry of anguish as he let Ryuu take over, leaving the youth panting and gasping as the static died away on his body.  Ryuu's hands fisted over his bent knees, the pain still coursing in his body.  He removed the useless weapons from his shoulders, throwing them on the floor.  Behind him a perky voice exclaimed, "You leave the redhead alone from now on! Understand?  Or you'll have to answer to me!"

  


Yuki marched in, thrilled at having saved her prince from the rapacious freak.  She walked over to Hwoansang, who was undoubtedly confused and uneasy.  Removing one of her rapiers from their sheaths on her back, she pointed it at him and asked, "Are you ready for our match?  It's about to start soon."

She began to sway back and forth playfully, wagging her long ponytail, and chanted, "If I win, you're mine! You'll be my charming, handsome prince!"

////~////~////~////

Dagger held between teeth, the figure edged himself closer until he was right over Shin's body.  Spread about on the ceiling, he couldn't do much; he had to get down without making a noise.  Moving the dagger to his fingers, the youth took a deep breath; he practically fell from the ceiling when Shin's eyes opened at once.  Regaining his suave composure, the youth offered, "Hey there, beautiful."

With a mighty yell, the strange youth flung himself away from the surface, arms spread out wide.  Wild, yet slick, black hair hung before the radiant emerald eyes.  The almost insane, feverish gaze rendered Shin speechless and frozen to the spot until a glint of a blade caught his eyes.  Swiftly moving his long leg up, Shin kicked his assailant off the bed; upon gaining this advantage, his eyes grew bright yellow, claws daring out from his skin.  

Fan of brown hair spread in the air as Shin leapt toward his assailant, striking wherever with his claws.  The lithe body of his opponent wove in and out of his attack, lashing out in the quick break of a second with a powerful leg.  Hooking Shin's neck in his leg, the youth swung him to the side.  Raising his dagger high, he bellowed, "See?! If you'd died more peacefully, everything would've gone according to plan!  Sis is gonna kill me when she finds out about this!"

"You will have more to worry about than that," a cool voice entered, followed by Ren's icy gaze focused on the youth.  He was not even a bit surprised as a sudden fist came his way; Ren simply blocked it with a raised arm.  Then with a powerful thrust of one palm, he sent the boy flying back.  Emerald eyes paled in pain as the youth lay there, gasping for breath, one hand squeezed over his stomach.  Ren stepped closer to finish his task when he heard a menacing click. Turning around, he found the cold, deadly metal of a gun pointed right between his eyes.  

The crimson painted nails scratched the cold surface as she curled her fingers over the gun, holding it relaxed.  Shifting the weight to her other leg, Eliza said, smirking, "I suggest you let my brother go, unless you want your brain blasted right out of your skull."

"I wasn't going to kill him anyway.  I'll see him in the tournament," Ren gave a collective smirk as he glanced back at the boy, "But if you feel that you must shoot me now, go ahead.  Though I don't think you have the guts to do so."

"Hey! Eliza can blast your skull open!"

"Raphael, stay out of this!" Eliza warned sharply, steadying the gun in her hand.  She could feel the cold sweat moisten her pale skin, her nervous eyes studying Ren's unfazed features.  It felt so hard to swallow under those eyes; they bore under her skin.  Quickly lowering her gun to her side, she muttered, "I'm letting you go for now.  But you and I'll face each other sooner or later.  Come, Raphael."

Ren watched the grumbling boy pass by, careful to memorize each unique feature, especially the dark tattoo of a serpent running down the smooth neck – its tail coiled elegantly around the slim base.  Also engraved into his memory was the distinctive scent Raphael carried: frosty breeze of the wintry night.

////~////~////~////

"I could've taken care of everything, Sis.  You didn't have to come rescuin'," Raphael murmured as he bit into a fresh apple, throwing his slim body into the large sofa.  Fixing his fingers in his silky raven strands, he tossed them up, letting them settle down in a wave.  Quickly finishing the apple, he threw the core into a trashcan, fixing his arms crossed behind his head.  He crossed one leather-clad leg over his other and added, "I could've seduced him with my charm, ya know?"

Shaking her head, her back turned toward Raphael, Eliza couldn't help but chuckle at her younger brother's antics.  Despite the annoyance her brother always managed to raise, she couldn't help but love him for that; he was her little brother, her _eternal _responsibility – though, the word _responsibility _wore too much emphasis on duty, requirement, obligations, and such; Raphael was none of those.

"I've heard you say that many times, I have yet to see a true representation of your words, Raphael," Eliza teased as she sat in a chair opposite her brother's, crossing her long legs in a elegant motion.  The ease into which she coaxed her mind was rudely disturbed by a loud thumping noise against the wall in the next room; she narrowed her slim eyes, studying and absorbing each sound of motion from the aforementioned room.  Raphael, also acute in his senses, straightened up in his seat, hands fisted over the armrest until his knuckles turned white – he had heard a muffled scream.  The situation did not call for a contemplation – Raphael stood up and left his sister with an incoherent, "I'm gonna see what that was."

Rapping sharply on the door once outside, the youth waited for a response.  He gave a frustrated growl when the door remained closed.  Raising his fist over the hard wooden surface, Raphael knocked again - he blinked innocently when his fist drove through.  Inside, he could hear startled growls and sounds of zippers being moved up. 

"Someone's here!" a fearful voice warned another.  A grunt followed the warning, "Alright! Damn it.  Get my gun.  Don't let the bitch get away!"

Without another thought, Raphael raised one leg and kicked the door down with ease.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter ends so abruptly ^^; but I promise you more action (whichever you prefer) in the next chapter! Ja ne!

The Williams family members are now involved. Uh-oh. Daughter and son of Anna Williams… the two will be causing a lot of trouble ^^; Raphael's caused enough trouble already.  I guess Yuki's not the youngest anymore since Lin happens to have just turned 15.  *sighs dreamily* Imagine Lee's and Nina's son… *drools* a gorgeous boy… 


End file.
